1906timelinefandomcom-20200214-history
1980s
1981: 23 Janurary: The isolated groups of US military have been either neutraised or had surrendered. The main force pushed further up the peninsula meeting fierce fighting form the US soldiers but with a steady supply of reinforcements and supplies they were unstoppable. 14 Feburary: Operation Seahorse begins. It is a US operation designed to regain the peninsula through a sea landing on the west coast. 16 Feburary: Seahorse fails when 3 Coaliation submarines in the area happen upon the invasion fleet of 53 ships. They sink 20 ships while the remaining ships are forced to push on but are under manned and their position is reported to the Coalition navy command. The airforce bombs the landing zone and most of the US soldiers are killed. 9 April: The Coalition launches Operation Aztec in an attempt to push through the frontlines and begin to retake Florida. 29 April: The Coalition has managed to retake a small part of the east west coast of the state but the US soldiers are entrenched in the major cities to the east and the Coalition is having a tough time moving them. 16 May: Russian Intelligence service discovers the civil unrest is part of a Confederation conspiracy. They arrest all Russians involved and expel the Confederation ambassador and her staff, cutting off diplomatic relations with the Confederation. 23 November: The Executive Committee abolishes the state legislators entirely in an effort to keep the decision making centralised in Washington D.C. This decision causes much condemnation from democratic countries from around the world and iniates another round of riots frm the U.S. public. The police are called into many cities to put down the rioters, who are called Coalition sympathisers and trators in the state run media. 1982: 2 Janurary: After the loss of the Seahorse fleet, the army have been beaten back by the numerically superior forces of the Coalition to the city of Ensenada. 8 Janurary – 26 Janurary: the Coalition forces in Mexico cross the frontline in a surprise attack before they are halted they manage to cover nearly 200 km. in order to progress further the military command order that “Movimiento del Relámpago” or Lightning Move is to be used on the frontline. The idea is to have the airforce carpet bomb the frontline at a certain place then push forward with an all mechanised force before the Americans have time to react. 3 Feburary: Russian approaches the Commonwealth to discuss a trade treaty. 16 August: The U.S. have managed to hold back the Coalition forces in Florida but due to the Relámpago, which had been most effective, lost southern California, Southern Nevada, Southern New Mexico, Southern Arizona, Southern Texas, Southern Louisiana and Southern Florida. 19 August: Microcon Corporation branch out and begin to make software, hardware technology and they conduct communications and computer research. 16 September: The Confederation, for fear of loosing a vital ally in the West, begins to secretly supplying the U.S. with weapons, advisors and tactical experts in their war against the Coalition, breaching their own conditions of the Hawaiian conference. 14 November: Phase 2 of the Urban Areas resettlement Act 1973 is ended by the Minister for Race and Genetic purity Marcus Fletcher MP. He orders all information pertaining to the extermination camps, as well as the camps themselves destroyed. 1984: 29 Janurary: The Confederation sends more troops to the boarder with Russia, causing Russia to officially protest. 10 June: The elders of the Yamaguchi-gumi family of the Yakuza crime syndicate choose Masahisa Takenaka as the Oyabun for the family. 12 June: The extermination camps in the Indian & Pacific oceans are destroyed by Confederation navy bombardment. The ships involved are told it is simply military manoeuvres to test the weapons and accuracy of the gunner crews. In all 190 islands are bombed and the structures are reduced to rubble. 13 June: However another member, Hiroshi Yamamoto, felt he should have become Oyabun and so broke off from the family taking with him over 3,000 members and established Ichiwa-kai family 1 August: Sydney Aviation Ltd develops the Xerxes strategic long range heavy bomber for the Confederation Imperial air force. Fully loaded the plane can carry 7 tons of bombs and has a crew of 14. it has defensive guns on the side that are able to fire over 6,000 rounds a minute. 1985: 27 Janurary: The rivalry between the Ichiwa-kai and Yamaguchi-gumi families grows into a full blown war after the failed assassination attempt of Oyabun Masahisa Takenaka and Wakahashira Katsumasa Nakayama. 30 Janurary: Oyabun Takenaka steps up the attacks on Ichiwa-kai businesses and members forcing them to make an alliance with much smaller Yakuza families to combat this. 12 Feburary: The other families feared that they may be dragged into the war and took steps to prevent it by stating their neutrality. 22 Feburary: The U.S. forces, with the support of the Confederation experts and advisors, begin to beat back the Coalition forces in Arizona, New Mexico, Florida and Texas. Anti-air craft guns are brought into combat the Relámpago carpet bombings. 13 August: Longcraft Public relations is founded by Owain Longcraft. In addition to public relations it also deals in media relations, investor relations, labour disputes, contract negotiations and building their client public profile. 1986: 17 March: Tensions between Russia and the Confederation is almost at breaking point, the Commonwealth ambassador to the Confederation reminds them not to cross the boarder as it will be seen as an act of war and they will come to the aid of Russia. 29 March: Florida is completely retaken by U.S. forces. 16 May: The Yakuza families, Sumiyoshi-rengo, Inagawa-kaï and Tōa-kai, go to war after several members including the Oyabun and Wakagashira of Sumiyoshi-rengo are killed in a gun battle. This Yakuza war has caused the deaths of over 300 members and 100 innocent civilians 1987: 28 June: The U.S. retakes parts of Arizona, New Mexico and Texas. But Baja California and Southern California with important ports like Los Angeles and San Diego remaining in Coalition hands. 8 September: A bomb, inside a refuse truck, detonates in Tokyo, destroying the headquaters of the Yamaguchi-gumi and killing 53 people. 1988: 29 January: The Confederation in their need for more resources crosses the boarder with Russia and simultaneously attacked Commonwealth territory in the Middle East and Africa. For the war effort, all space related projects are shelved. The African-Eurasian war has begun. 6 March: The Confederation pulls their military and logistical support from the U.S. to concentrate on the war effort with the Commonwealth and Russia. 1990: 17 Janurary: The Commonwealth sends reinforcements into the Middle East. 20 Janurary: The Kingdom of Saudi Arabia issues a warning to both sides not to cross the border. 30 April: The Commonwealth has lost southern Angola, Zambia & Tanzania and in the Middle East they lost parts of Iraq. 29 June: The Confederation crosses the neutral Turkish boarder in the, to protest from many South American countries and Central American Coalition, the Turkish government requests Commonwealth assistance. 1 July: Since the withdrawal of Confederation support the U.S. has stopped all military incursions into Coalition territory and begins to send bombers to destroy strategically important targets alone the boarder. 29 August: The Yakuza war ended with the 5 principal families, Yamaguchi-gumi, Sumiyoshi-rengo, Inagawa-kaï, Aizukotetsu-kai and Tōa-kai managing to survive intact after many of the smaller families were either absorbed into the family or destroyed by them. All the surviving members of Yamaguchi-gumi who joined Ichiwa-kai have been hunted down and killed.